The Camp Out
by bonesbemmettlover
Summary: My take on what could have happened if Catherine and Vincent had gone on their trip in Episode 7. Continuing from a One Shot!
1. Chapter 1

The Camp Out

A/N Hello! New Story! So, the idea for this actually came from a dream I had. This is my take on what might have happened if Catherine and Vincent had gone on their little trip in Episode 7, had they actually gotten to go. In my dream, they went camping, so...Just a little Hilarity and sexiness to ensue. Enjoy! This is a simple One-Shot! Sorry, I don't have any plans to add to it.

* * *

Chapter 1

By the time Vincent got his little tent set up, a light rain had started. He glanced over at the little cabin, glad that Catherine was safely esconed within its warmth. As much as he had wanted to take her up on her offer of sharing the cabin, he knew it was a bad idea. He was too unsure of himself to be alone with her in said cabin.

God, he wanted her! He could admit to himself that he had always wanted her. From that first moment in the woods, he had been drawn to Catherine Chandler. He had watched over her and protected her in ways she wasn't even aware of. He had kept much closer tabs on her over the years than she realized. He was her shadow, her protector. But...he wanted to be so much more.

Vincent had watched Catherine grow into a beautiful, young woman. He had despised all the asshole boyfriends she had been with over the years. In a way, he also envied them. They got to be with her without fear of discovery. They didn't have to stay hidden in the shadows. They could enjoy her company for longer than snatched minutes. He sighed deeply. He looked at the cabin again. A frown creased his mouth. _He was a fool._

* * *

From inside the cabin, Catherine watched Vincent put the tent together. He had adamantly refused when she offered to share the cabin with him. She saw him glance in her direction several times. She made sure to stand far enough away from the window, so he couldn't see her watching him. Catherine chuckled softly. Watching him was actually one of her favorite past times.

From that first moment in the woods, she had known he would never hurt her. Even though she was concussed and bleeding, she had know, even then, that he wasn't a bad person. He had saved her life. She only wished she had been able to tell him "Thank You" all those years ago. Maybe, that was what she was doing now. Thanking him for saving her life on that dark night, 9 years before.

Catherine giggled to herself when Vincent slid on the wet grass, barely catching himself. He glanced sharply in her direction. Catherine's eyes widened. _Had he heard her?_ She stepped away from the window, not wanting Vincent to think she was spying on him.

The rain was coming down harder when, several minutes later, a knock sounded on the door. Catherine raced to open it. Vincent shook himself off, and hesitantly stepped in the room. They stared at each other. Finally, Vincent coughed, breaking the silence.

"So, um...do you need anything before I turn in? Firewood or...?" Vincent said, glancing around the small room. Catherine sighed.

"No, I'm fine. Are you sure you don't want to stay in here? The rain is coming down harder now."

Vincent shook his head sharply. "No! I mean...that's okay. Rain doesn't bother me."

"Vincent..." Catherine began, but he cut her off.

"It's fine, Catherine. Really. My brother's and I used to camp out in the backyard all the time as kids."

Catherine nodded. "All right. Well...Goodnight Vincent. Sleep well."

"You too, Catherine. Goodnight," Vincent replied, before opening the door and racing to the tent. Catherine shook her head again. _Men are so...stubborn!_

* * *

Vincent was laying in the tent a few hours later, still wide awake. He could hear the wind howling outside. The rain had started coming down even harder, and it beat against the tent, making the tent groan and sway. Vincent was once again thankful that Catherine was safe and dry in the cabin. He closed his eyes, and tried to block out everything around him.

Suddenly, Vincent sat up straight, a growl escaping his throat. He shook himself off, and looked up in disbelief at the hole that was currently over his head. _Damn it!_ Vincent crawled out of the tent, and was immediately doused with more rain. As he stood there trying to figure out how to cover the hole, he caught Catherine's scent and swung around to face her.

"Get back inside!" he shouted against the rain and wind. Catherine shook her head.

"Come inside! It's raining too hard! You'll freeze out here."

"No! I'll be fine. Get back inside!" he repeated. Catherine grabbed his hand, and tugged. Vincent held his ground.

"Vincent, please!" she begged him. Vincent looked between her and the tent several times. Finally, he picked her up in his arms, and raced them back to the cabin. He deposited her inside, and stood on the small porch, shaking some of the rain off.

"Come inside!" Catherine called from the door. Vincent shook his head.

"I'll sleep out here. It'll be fine," he said, barely meeting her gaze.

Catherine glared at him. "Vincent! Stop being stubborn! Get in here before you catch pneumonia."

Vincent could see that she wasn't going to relent until he was inside, so finally, he stepped inside. The heat from within hit his cold skin, and Vincent immediately shivered. He stood awkwardly by the door, watching as Catherine grabbed several towels and placed them on the small couch. She glanced up, and realized he still stood by the door.

"Vincent, take those wet clothes off, _now!_" she said, broking no argument. Vincent recoiled, pressing himself against the hard wood of the door. He shook his head swiftly. Beads of water flung out around him. "Take them off, or _I will!_"

Vincent looked around helplessly, suddenly wishing he was anywhere but here. Catherine stood, her hands on her hips, tapping her foot impatiently. Finally, Vincent shrugged out of his jacket, holding it in front of him, like a shield.

Catherine shook her head and chuckled softly. "Open the door, and squeeze as much of the water out as you can. I'll lay the clothes by the fire to dry."

Vincent did as she said, squeezing the water out, before flinging the coat toward her. His shoes came next, followed by his socks and shirt. He could feel her gaze as he squeezed out the water from them. His skin turned pink under her scrutiny. He stood, uncomfortably, in his soaked jeans.

"All of it, Vincent. Even your jeans and underwear," Catherine said, although her face was also pink. Vincent swallowed convulsively.

"Um...can I.." He coughed and tried again. "Can I have a towel?"

She flung one at him, and turned to the task of laying out his clothes. She could hear him struggle to get the wet jeans off, but didn't dare to look at him. Seconds later, his jeans landed with a "splat" in front of her. Almost immediately, his boxers were there as well. Catherine tried not to think about the fact that Vincent stood naked just a few feet away from her. He walked up to her, and pulled her to her feet sharply.

"Now, you," he said huskily. Catherine glanced down briefly, and caught the towel wrapped around his waist. She forgot how to breathe. "Take them off, or I will," he said, repeating her words back to her. Catherine turned red.

"Okay, fine. If you insist," she squeaked out. Her hands went to her top. She started to pull it over her head. Vincent's eyes widened, and he turned around swiftly, facing the door. Catherine chuckled, and pulled the top off. She unhooked her bra and dropped it to the floor. Her sweatpants followed, and she quickly wrapped a towel around herself.

"Underwear too," Vincent said, still facing the door. He heard her heartbeat quicken. Seconds later, he heard her pull her underwear off as well. _Turn about was fair play. _

"Okay, I'm decent," Catherine said a moment later. Vincent turned to face her. Each stared at the other, both trying not to look lower than the other's face. Both failed miserably.

Vincent forgot how to breathe as he took in Catherine, wrapped in a towel that was barely big enough to cover everything of importance. He felt himself begin to harden.

Catherine gazed at Vincent's chiseled chest and abs. He had a scar low on his stomach that drew her gaze. She stepped closer, and trailed her fingers lightly over it. "How did you get this?" she asked softly.

Vincent sucked in a ragged breath, her nearness reeking havoc on his senses. He caught her fingers gently, and pulled them away from his body. "Um...Afghanistan. I got caught on the wrong end of a knife."

Catherine inhaled sharply. She nodded in understanding, deciding not to press farther. She knew that Vincent didn't like to talk about his time overseas.

Awkward silence began to run between them. Vincent began rocking back and forth, clearly uncomfortable. Catherine unconsciously clutched the towel tighter. Finally, she gave a breathy laugh. Vincent glanced at her.

"Look at us. Geez, we are two adults here. It's not like either of us has never seen the opposite sex without clothes on before. I mean, you were a doctor. And, I'm sure you had plenty of girlfriends...before..." Catherine said, babbling.

Vincent chuckled nervously. "Well, it has been awhile..."

"Oh... OH! Of course it has. God, how stupid of me. Here I am, parading in front of you in just this skimpy, little towel. I'm so sorry!" Catherine exclaimed, smacking her forehead with the palm of her hand. She started to back up, intending to grab clothes from the bedroom. Vincent's arm shot out, stilling her movements.

Vincent stared at Catherine. Her skin was flushed and pink. Her heart rate had spiked drastically. He looked into her eyes. They were dilated. He stepped closer. Her breathing hitched, and she swallowed hard.

"Catherine..." he breathed out. He leaned in, until he was a hairsbreadth away from her lips. She could feel his warm breath on her face, and she closed her eyes as she closed the small distance between them. Her lips brushed gently against his.

When he felt her lips against his, Vincent growled deep in his throat. He pulled her tightly against him, and his lips slanted over hers hungrily. Catherine whimpered against his lips, her hands coming up to wrap around his neck. Vincent's hands roamed over her back, before reaching down to grasp her rear end. Catherine moaned against his lips.

Pulling back, Vincent rested his forehead against hers. Both panted, trying to catch their breaths. "I want you, Catherine. God help me, I want you!" he panted into her ear.

Catherine pulled back, and looked him in the eyes. "Then take what you want," she whispered. Her hands came up to cup his cheeks. Vincent inhaled, her scent a drug to him. They gazed at each other...waiting.

Vincent's eyes flashed gold, and he felt the beast working its way to the surface. He shook his head, trying to calm himself down. He couldn't beast out. _Not now..._

Catherine saw the struggle that raced through Vincent. She saw his eyes change color, the way he clenched his fists at his sides. She knew he was fighting to stay in control, to not let the beast out. Catherine closed her eyes and breathed deeply. She took a step back, and sighed.

"It's okay, Vincent. I...can see you struggling. I don't want to make this harder for you," Catherine said quietly. She took another step backward. "I'm...um...gonna head to bed now. The...um...the couch is all yours. Goodnight," she said, before she raced into the bedroom. She shut the door tightly behind her.

Vincent finally gained control of himself, and sighed deeply. _Damn it!_ After what just happened, Vincent was sure that he had lost his chance. His hands came up, and he ran them through his hair roughly. _DAMN IT!_

Vincent sat down heavily on the couch, pulling off the towel in the process. He laid back against the small pillow, and draped the towel over his lower half. He knew he would find no sleep on this night.

In the bedroom, Catherine's head rested against the door. She heard Vincent sit on the couch and stretch out. She tried not to imagine what he would look like without the towel on. Her breathing was choppy, as she tried to forget how good Vincent had felt as they were pressed together. She had felt his erection, and knew that he was just as turned on as she had been. _Still was..._

She flopped onto the bed, and removed the towel. Placing a blanket over herself, she sighed. She knew she would find no sleep on this night.

* * *

A/N Well...did you like it? Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

The Camp Out

A/N All right...y'all talked me into it. Here's another chapter for you. Not sure how many more there will be. Thank you especially to Fractal Cat, who gave me some wonderful ideas to help me proceed with this story. Big hug! On with the chapter:)

* * *

Chapter 2

The next morning, Catherine hesitantly poked her head out the bedroom door. Her heart stopped when she realized the couch was empty. She looked around frantically, hoping Vincent hadn't left without telling her.

She sighed and started breathing again when she noticed his coat laying on the couch. Hesitantly, she stepped into the living room. A few seconds later, Vincent walked in from the kitchen, holding a cup of coffee in his hands. He held it out to her. She was disappointed to note that he was fully dressed.

Catherine took the mug gratefully, and sipped at the contents. Vincent sat on the couch, and avoided her gaze. Catherine sighed, and sat on the opposite end.

"Catherine..." "Vincent..." they both began. Both chuckled nervously. "Go ahead," Vincent said, gesturing toward her. He kept his gaze on the floor.

"I'm sorry...about last night," Catherine started. Vincent's head jerked up. His face held confusion.

"Why are you sorry?" Vincent asked, perplexed. "I'm the one who needs to apologize, not you."

"I shouldn't have...pushed your limits like that. That was bad of me."

Vincent raked his fingers through his hair. He sighed loudly. "Catherine...what I said last night was the truth. I _do _want you. But...I don't _trust _myself around you. I don't want to hurt you." He glanced back at the floor, and whispered, "I don't want you to _hate _me..."

Catherine was the one who was confused now. "Vincent, why would I hate you? You aren't making any sense."

"There are things...in my past...I haven't told you about. Things that I need to tell you before _anything _happens between us." Vincent broke off, chuckling unhappily to himself. "_If anything ever happens between us..."_ he muttered to himself.

"Okay...so tell me now," Catherine said. Vincent stared at her.

"No! I...uh...now's not the best time. I...uh...I don't want to ruin this trip."

Catherine watched Vincent. He had his head tilted toward the floor. His shoulders were slumped forward, as if he were trying to disappear within himself. His breathing was erratic, like he had just run a race.

Abruptly, Vincent stood up. He grabbed his jacket, and jammed his arms into the sleeves roughly. He walked to the door.

"Where are you going, Vincent!?" Catherine asked, fear in her voice.

"I just...I need to get some air. I'll be back soon," he said, still facing the door. He opened the door, and slipped out.

Catherine slumped back on the couch, curling up in a fetal position upon it. Her nose grazed the pillow that Vincent had used the night before. She inhaled deeply, and breathed in his scent.

_"Oh, Vincent..." _Catherine whispered.

* * *

As soon as he was far enough away from the cabin, Vincent let the Beast out. He growled low and took off running. The trees became a blur as he moved with lightning speed. As the Beast, he didn't have to think about anything. He could just..._be_.

Finally, he slowed to a stop beside a stream. Vincent peered into the water. He watched as the Beast slowly melted away, leaving Vincent staring at his own reflection. He hit his reflection with his fist, causing the water to jump and scatter away from him.

If he were a smart man, he would go back to the City and disappear. He would grab JT and take off to the Safe Haven. He would walk out of Catherine's life, and never come back.

Vincent sighed. He couldn't do it though. He couldn't leave Catherine exposed. Muirfield had already grabbed her once. If he up and disappeared, nothing would stop them from doing it again. He couldn't let that happen. Even if he were to disappear from her life, he would always be nearby, making sure she was alright.

But...how could he tell her about...Alex? How could he tell her that he had once been engaged? How could he tell her about that dark time after his brother's died? She didn't see him as a monster now, but, she would after.

_"Shit!_" Vincent screamed, and collapsed into the dirt by the stream. _How do I tell her about my life before I met her, without scaring Catherine away, forever...?_

* * *

A/N Sorry it's short. Writing on the DL at work. Review!


	3. Chapter 3

The Camp Out

A/N Sooooo sorry I haven't updated this in a couple weeks. I have been focusing on Accidentally Wedded. Any who, who else saw the TVLine interview that Jay and Kristen did, talking about season 2? Can I just say- WHAT THE F**K!? I am totally scared now, wondering just what they are planning to do to our beloved show! Vincent beast isn't the same anymore? New relationships? YIKES! Help!

* * *

Chapter 3

Catherine paced the small confines of the cabin. Vincent had been gone for 2 hours, and she was afraid he wasn't coming back. She mentally kicked herself. _He'll be back. He has to. He said he would!_

When they had first made the plans to come on this trip, she had hoped that some time away from the City would do them both good. Now, she seriously wondered if it had been a huge mistake.

The door to the cabin swung open, startling her. Vincent stepped through, and Catherine fought the urge to throw her arms around him. Her heart was pounding so loudly, she knew Vincent could hear it.

He stood awkwardly by the door, in a pose that resembled the night before. He sighed and met her eyes.

"Before..._this_...goes any farther, there are some things you need to know about me. Some things that...might change how you feel about me. So..._after_...if you want me to leave, I will. I'll leave and you won't ever see me again," he told her.

Catherine looked at him, confused. Then, she gestured toward the couch. They sat down, facing each other. She watched him, waiting.

Vincent took a deep breath. "First off, I just want to say that..._nobody_ has ever made me feel the way that you do. You have accepted so many things about me, that most other people...would run screaming from. For that alone, I want to thank you. For being so trusting and generous. I can only hope you still feel the same way after what I have to tell you."

"You know you can trust me, Vincent. That won't change."

"I've always trusted you. Even before I really knew you, I trusted you."

"Then...trust me now. No matter what you tell me, it won't change how I feel about you."

Vincent nodded. He took her hand in his. "I really hope you still think that way...after."

"Just tell me..." she said softly.

He looked into her trusting and compassionate eyes, hoping she would still look at him that way when he told her everything. He took a deep breath...

"I came from a family of firefighters. My Dad. My older brothers. But, I wanted something different. I wanted to heal people. So, I entered Med School after Graduation. My family was... not happy. Eventually, they did come around, but it was pretty bad for awhile. In Med School, I excelled beyond anything I could have imagined. JT and I were roommates at that time. I had it all...and then 9/11 happened."

"After my brother's died, I spiraled. I...got hooked on medications." He heard Catherine gasp, but forged on. "I just wanted something..._anything_ to dull the pain. I alienated people, pushed them away. But...one person wouldn't let me do that to them. They fought me, forcing me to see what I was doing to myself. To everyone around me. They forced me to see how much I was hurting everyone. Because of that person...I cleaned up my act, but I still wasn't myself. I still wanted...revenge. So, I signed up for the Army. All I wanted to do was kill the sonsabitches that had ripped my family apart. I had no idea just how much it would change my life..."

"Who were they? The person that helped you?" Catherine asked. Vincent's head dropped. He sighed deeply.

"_Her_ name was Alex. Alex Salter. She was a nurse at St. Benjamin's when I was an ER Resident. But...she was more than just a nurse to me."

"You were dating her, weren't you?" Catherine asked, almost afraid of his answer.

"Yes and no. Alex...was my fiancée." Catherine's head shot up, and she gasped. Her eyes widened. "We'd been together since we were kids. We were suppose to get married the next year. Then...Afghanistan happened."

"Did you try to contact her...when you came back?"

Vincent shook his head. "No. I let her and the rest of my family and friends think I was dead. I damn near gave JT a heart attack when I showed up on his doorstep as it was."

"I see. I mean...I knew you had a life before Muirfield, before everything happened to you. I guess...I never even thought that you had someone else in your life. Someone...special," Catherine said, her head down.

Vincent sighed. "Catherine...I haven't thought about her in years. There's only one woman who has dominated my thoughts lately," he told her, drawing her head up with his finger. "That's you."

Catherine stared at him, her feelings conflicted. Before she knew about...Alex, she could have believed him. But, now? She saw the honesty on his face, wanting to believe he told the truth.

"What would you do if...Alex came back into your life? Would you still feel the same way then?"

Vincent was shocked. "Alex is in my past. After 10 years, I'm sure she's moved on and found someone else. I closed that door a long time ago. I let everyone who mattered to me believe I was dead for a reason. So I wouldn't endanger them. Even if..._somehow_...Alex found out I was still alive, I wouldn't put her in danger like that."

"You say that now..."

"I also wouldn't because it would hurt you, and that is the last thing I ever want to do."

"Why would it matter if it hurts me? Aren't we just friends?" Catherine asked.

Vincent looked her in the eyes. "Catherine...when two people kiss the way that we did last night...that's more than "just friends."

Catherine nodded again. Christ, she was starting to feel like a freaking bobble head. _Nod...nod...nod...nod..._ "You're right. I'm not really sure what we are."

He reached up, caressing her cheek. "You are more important to me than you know. More than I could ever begin to explain." He pulled his hand back, but held her gaze.

"Is that all you wanted to tell me?" Catherine asked.

Vincent thought hard. He could end it there. She'd never know. Finally, he shook his head...

"No...there's more..."

* * *

A/N Well? Review!


	4. Chapter 4

The Camp Out

A/N Howdy! Well, I didn't get as many reviews for the final chapter of "Accidentally Wedded" as I thought I would. :( Thanks to those who did review it, though!:) I really appreciated it! Any way, now that AW is finished, this is gonna be the next one to get finished. Only 2 chapters left on TCO. Hope everyone enjoys it. FYI: there could be some fluffy goodness in this chapter. ;)

* * *

Chapter 4

Catherine stared at Vincent. He held his head in his hands, his face covered by his large fingers. Catherine reached forward, and gently pulled his fingers down. He glanced up at her, his brown eyes sorrowful. Catherine blinked rapidly, before sighing.

"Whatever it is, I won't think differently of you, I promise. What is it, Vincent? What are you so afraid to tell me?" Catherine asked gently.

Vincent pondered on her statement. He wanted to tell her everything, to keep no secrets from her. But this...

This would surely send her running away from him...

And, he couldn't handle that if she did.

Catherine watched the struggle on his face. He wanted to tell her, she was sure of it. But, something held him back. She reached forward, and cupped his cheek gently. He sighed and closed his eyes. Catherine stroked his cheek, her touch sending a shiver through Vincent's body. He nuzzled into her touch, and shuddered. When he opened his eyes again, they glowed yellow.

"Catherine..." he whispered. "You don't know the effect you have on me. How much your touch...means to me..."

Catherine smiled gently, and scooted closer to him. Soon, her other hand was cupping his other cheek. He inhaled her sweet scent, her proximity reeking havoc within him. Unconsciously, he leaned closer, wanting...needing...

Catherine saw him leaning in. She leaned in as well, and sighed as their lips brushed together. Their breaths mingled together, and they both shuddered.

Reluctantly, Vincent pulled away. He leaned his forehead against hers. "Catherine...I can't have the kind of relationship I want to have with you. I can't...give you what you deserve."

"Vincent...it's for me to decide what I deserve. It's my choice. You...you are my choice. You are the one I am here with. I just want you. In whatever capacity I can have you."

Vincent's eyes softened, turning brown again. "I...Catherine...I have feelings for you. _Strong_ feelings. Things I've never felt with anyone else, I feel with you. And...it scares me."

"Why, Vincent? Why does it scare you?" Catherine asked, her voice slightly above a whisper.

"Because...I always have to watch myself around you. One wrong move, and I could snap your neck without even trying. I know that sounds morbid, but I never want to hurt you. You mean..._so_ much to me. I would never forgive myself if I ever hurt you."

"Vincent, you could _never_ hurt me. I know you. I know the man that you are inside. I know you..."

Vincent scoffed. "The _man_ inside? No, Catherine. There is no man inside me...only a monster."

"I don't believe that. I never have. You _are not _a monster. You are a good and kind and caring man. You do what you can to save and protect people. Even when you are...less that human, you still protect the innocent."

Vincent swallowed hard. "I hurt them though, too..."

"Vincent...tell me! What is on your mind?"

Vincent shuddered and took a deep breath. "Before we...met again...there was another woman..."

Of all the things he could have told her, that was not one of the things she had thought about. As far as she knew, he had been a virtual recluse. _A woman..._

He watched the play of emotions on her face. He waited with baited breath, wondering when she would turn tail and run.

"What happened?" she asked quietly, so quietly he almost didn't hear her.

"It was...a mistake. A terrible mistake," he told her. She nodded, motioning for him to continue. "It was a couple years ago. I was out walking one night, and I came across this woman that was being assaulted. I grabbed the guy and tossed him away from her. I tried to get away as fast as possible, but she begged me to stay. I don't know why, but I did."

"She asked me to walk her back to her place, and I did. Once we got there, I told her I was a doctor, and she let me clean her up. We talked for awhile and she gave me her number. I bid her good night, and walked out the door. I swore to myself I wouldn't call her..."

"Obviously, you did..." Catherine interjected. Vincent nodded, his head dropping in shame.

"I was so...lonely. I didn't have anyone else to talk to besides JT, and I guess she saw that. We started meeting more often, and after awhile she started hinting that she wouldn't mind...sleeping with me."

Catherine inhaled sharply. Vincent raised his head, and saw her face flush. He swallowed and continued. "I hadn't been with anyone since before Afghanistan. I didn't have as much control then."

"What happened?"

"I...started to transform. I couldn't stop it. Before I realized it, my...claws were digging into her flesh, and she was struggling against me. I only held on tighter."

"Did you kill her?" Catherine asked, causing Vincent to shake his head.

"No. But _only _because she got away. I don't know how, but she managed to get away from me. After that...I never allowed myself to get close to another woman."

"Until me..." Catherine whispered.

Vincent nodded. "Until you..."

"You've never hurt me, Vincent. Even when you are fully beasted out, you have _never_ hurt me. You've always protected me. Since that first night in the woods, you have always taken care of me, protecting me from harm."

"That is what I am trying to do now...protect you from harm."

Catherine stood up, and Vincent sighed, thinking that this was the moment when she would walk out. However, he was in for a shock, because the next thing he knew, Catherine was sitting in his lap, her legs on either side of his hips. He stared at her, and his breathing picked up.

Catherine leaned in, and just before their lips touched, she said, "I trust you, Vincent."

With a groan, Vincent pulled her forward that last centimeter, his tongue thrusting into her mouth. She moaned into his mouth, and Vincent grasped her hips, pulling her against his suddenly raging erection. Catherine ground against him, and Vincent groaned.

Catherine reached between them, and started lifting his shirt. He broke the kiss, panting hard. "Catherine...wait..."

"Whoever that girl was, she wasn't me. I know you won't hurt me. I trust you. I'm...falling in love with you, Vincent."

Vincent shuddered at her words. How long had he waited to hear her say that?

"Catherine...I am so in love with you. You don't know how long I've wanted to tell you that. But, I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't, Vincent. You won't..."

Vincent shuddered again, and allowed her to pull his shirt over his head. His hands reached out, and gently unbuttoned her blouse, pulling it from her body. He looked down at her, and sighed. "You are perfect..."

Catherine reached out, running her hands over his chest and abs. "So are you..."

"Catherine...if I...start to hurt you, I want you to run away. Get as far away from me as possible," Vincent pleaded. Catherine smiled, and shook her head.

"You won't, Vincent. We don't have to do anything. We can just...explore each other, if you want."

Vincent stood up suddenly, and Catherine wrapped her arms and legs around him. He walked into the bedroom, and gently laid her down. He followed her down, and settled against her. Just before he captured her lips again, he said, "I like that idea."

* * *

A/N Well? Review!


	5. Chapter 5

The Camp Out

A/N Well, here is the final chapter. I hope everyone likes it.:) Review one more time for me!

* * *

Chapter 5

They laid on the bed, the covers over them. Catherine cuddled against Vincent, her nose buried against his chest. Vincent had his arm around her, his fingers stroking her shoulder lightly.

"Wow! That was..." Catherine breathed out. Vincent chuckled, and kissed her forehead.

"Guess I still remembered a few things," Vincent laughed.

"A _few _things? Even though we didn't have sex, I still don't think I'll be able to walk today. _6_ orgasms, Vincent. Six! That has never happened to me before!"

Vincent chuckled. It _had _been pretty amazing to him that he could get her off so many times. "I guess my enhanced DNA is good for something after all," he said, as he stared into her eyes. Catherine smiled, and giggled like a school girl.

"Well, I certainly am not complaining."

"Catherine...thank you," Vincent breathed out. She gave him a questioning look. "For trusting me. You trusted me more than I trusted myself."

"I'll always trust you, Vincent. Especially when you don't trust yourself," Catherine told him, pressing herself against him. Vincent groaned.

"You are making it very hard right now."

Catherine giggled again. Her hand trailed under the covers and grasped his hardened manhood. "Oh, I can tell how _hard_ it is right now, believe me..."

Catherine gasped when Vincent settled against her, his manhood pressed against her folds. "Catherine... can we...try?" he asked her. She nodded and he slowly began to nudge into her. He waited for her to adjust to his invasion, before inching forward again. Catherine clenched around him, and he shuddered, pushing to the hilt. Suddenly, he froze, feeling the beast pushing at the surface. Looking in her eyes, Vincent saw his eyes were pulsing yellow.

Catherine stared up at him, and reached up, caressing his cheek. He took some panting breaths, trying to calm down. Finally, the beast receded and Vincent leaned down, kissing Catherine gently. He began to move slowly, the bliss overtaking him.

As they moved together, Vincent thanked who ever was out there listening for the beautiful and trusting woman in his arms. The woman that loved him, and that he loved with his whole heart. No matter what happened in the future, they would always have this moment.

* * *

Later that day, Vincent and Catherine explored their surroundings, and enjoyed each other's company. They trekked through the forest, and Vincent finally had the freedom to do what he wanted. He could let the beast out and not worry about anyone seeing him or hurting anyone.

Catherine had wandered ahead, allowing him this chance at freedom. She was probably a few hundred yards away from him, when she heard a growl. Catherine looked around. "Vincent? Is that you?"

The growl came again, louder and to her right. Catherine looked again, and made out a large shadowy figure. Catherine swallowed hard. "Vincent?" she said again, a little louder this time. Behind her, she heard a familiar growl.

Vincent caught the scent of the grizzly, and realized that Catherine was very near it. He transformed instantly, and raced up to her. He growled loudly, and heard the answering growl of the grizzly. Placing himself between the grizzly and Catherine, he crouched down, his stance protective, yet dominant. He bared his teeth, his claws extended and ready.

The grizzly stepped into the light, and he heard Catherine gasp behind him. He growled at the grizzly again, daring it to charge. They stared each other down, and the grizzly finally gave up, turning back into the woods.

Catherine stepped up behind Vincent, wrapping her arms around his waist. He took a few short breaths, and slowly returned to normal. Turning toward her, he engulfed her in his arms. He breathed in her scent, and listened as the rapid pounding of her heart went back to normal. "Are you okay?" he asked her. Catherine nodded against his chest.

"I am now. I knew you'd protect me," she whispered, and Vincent exhaled slowly.

"Always, Catherine. I'll always protect you...till the day I die."

* * *

A/N Well there it is. The end of The Camp Out. Hope everyone liked it. Next up is The Choice. I'll be honest: I've kinda lost my motivation for The Choice, so don't be surprised if it isn't all that long. Anyway, Review!


End file.
